Always in my Mind
by isindismay
Summary: Some time in the 80s, Adam secretly helps a New Mutant gain control of her powers. But someone has been watching him for a while.


Adam and a young woman sat cross legged on the floor in what they thought was a secluded and disused room. At first it was always like this. Secret meetings. Trying to keep the emerging abilities of his patients to himself. Not knowing who already knew, or who he could trust.

Adam was the vision of modern smart-casual, oversize shirt rolled up to the elbows and the voluminous curls of his mullet pulled back into a pony tail. The young woman had backcombed hair and wore a loud neon print dress with leggings and leg warmers in clashing colours. They were facing each other but they both had their eyes closed.

She laughed. "Can you really smell my hairspray from over there?" She asked.

Adam opened his eyes, smiling. The woman opened hers too.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't look at me," she said.

Adam pressed a finger to his lips and concentrated on forming words in his mind. _Genevieve, what have I told you? We're supposed to be practising._

_You're embarrassing me, _she said, this time using her telepathic powers to send the words directly into his mind. _I don't want you to see me all embarrassed!_

_Well I think red rather suits you_, Adam thought.

Genevieve blushed deeper and smiled. _This isn't working. I can't concentrate._

_You simply need to calm your mind and control your thoughts,_ Adam thought. _And stop looking so darn beautiful._

She let out a shriek of laughter. _Control your thoughts? Speak for yourself!_

And then they were making their way towards each other on hands and knees until their mouths met and their hands tangled in each other's hair. Genevieve suddenly broke away, breathing heavily, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms still around his neck. _Adam, someone's watching us._

Adam sighed. He had his back to the door so couldn't turn around without being seen. _Mason?_ He thought, conjuring up an image of him in his head for her, smart suit and modish haircut that made him look like the forgotten sixth Beatle. He was the last person he wanted to think of at that moment.

Genevieve nodded.

_That creepy son of a bitch. What is his problem?_ He thought.

_He walked past twice already._

Adam gently pushed her away, kissing her once more and sitting back on his heels.

_Want me to tell him to sling his hook? I think I can from over here._

Adam shook his head. _Certainly not. This is our secret, remember. He must not find out that you are special. It might put you in danger_, he thought, holding her by the forearms.

_Danger? I'm not afraid of anything any more. I would have died without you treating me._

_You need to be very careful. The world doesn't look kindly on those who are different._

Genevieve was looking past him _You really don't want to know what he thinks of you,_ she told him as he took her hand and they both got up.

_You can tell me next time, although I think I probably know already_, he thought. He turned around to see Mason still lurking conspicuously in the corridor.

"Well, I'll see you next week," Genevieve said with a smile, then blew him a kiss.

Adam simply smiled and held up a hand in farewell.

Well I can at least mess with him, she thought but kept that one to herself. As she walked to the door she conjured up the sound of footsteps. It worked because she managed to open the door without Mason noticing, as he had turned his head to see who was coming. But he had been standing so close that she almost collided with him.

Genevieve smiled shyly at him, not moving out of his personal space. She didn't need her telepathy to manipulate men. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. He soon backed away, giving her the chance to run off.

"Mason," Adam said, drawing out his name in an accusatory manner.

"Huh?" Mason said, looking up at him.

"Are you by any chance spying on me?"

"What? Preposterous! I fear you are in danger of sounding paranoid, Adam." Mason looked ruffled, but hid it by starting to stroll down the corridor. Adam fell in step beside him.

"One can only be considered paranoid when one is concerned with matters that are unlikely and have no concrete evidence to support them." Adam said, touching his chin and giving Mason a sidelong glance. "You were standing directly outside the room I was in. This is not the first time."

"Mere coincidence. Patrols are part of my job. My verdict of paranoia stands." Mason said. But his smirk told another story.

"Coincidence?" Adam said, shaking his head.

"However, if I did happen to be spying on you, you would make a rather interesting subject." Mason said, stopping and turning to look at him. He tutted. "Mixing business with pleasure. Such a dangerous game."

Adam looked concerned for a moment, but then smiled. "Oh, you and your tall tales!" he said, punching him on the shoulder jovially. He dropped his voice and narrowed his eyes. "No-one will believe you, Mason."

Adam walked off, and Mason folded his arms and stared as he went.


End file.
